Minature Winchesters
by Kittlyn
Summary: Sam, Dean, Bobby, the Winchesters' half-brother Adam, and another hunter named Brittany had just defeated Lucifer. After resting, Sam, Bobby, and Adam go off on a hunt whilst Dean stays behind to continue celebrating with Brittany, someone he'd fallen in love with. Things go wrong on the hunt and Sam and Adam are now babies again. Can Dean and Brittany take care of them? Find out!
1. The After Party

Ch. 1: The After Party

"You did it, Dean!" whispered Brittany Cates into her best friend's ear. "You killed the devil!"

Still stunned, Dean Winchester had this look on his face that was saying 'Did I really just do that?' He shook out of it and smirked at Brittany. "I did, didn't I?" he said, half-serious half-cockily.

She grinned in reply and said, "Wanna celebrate with me?" She smiled seductively at Dean and his eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" he asked, face lit up like a kid on Christmas.

Laughing, Brittany said "yes." Dean grabbed her hand and dragged her to where he left his precious Impala.

"Hey, Dean," his younger brother, Sam, called out to him. "Where are you going?

Smirking, he replied, "Just a little after party with Brittany."

"Ugh, gross, man," Sam said, scrunching his nose. Adam, the youngest brother, was also making a face but he was laughing.

"You deserve it Dean, the both of you," Adam smiled.

"Alright, you two behave yourself while I'm gone," Dean said, giving them his lopsided smile. "Hitch a ride with Bobby or someone."

Winking at them he opened the passenger door for Brittany and she got in shutting the door behind her. He hurried to get into the driver's seat and then they were off to a local motel room.

Shaking their heads, Sam and Adam laughed. "Dean, huh?"

"Boys?" said Bobby. "Ready to go? Cas hinted about something going on in Indiana. A witch, maybe, causing trouble."

"Can't we rest first?" whined Adam.

Chuckling, he said, "Yeah, 'course we can, we just got done defeating Lucifer. I think we deserve a break, don't you?"

"Sure do," smiled Sam. He put his arm around his younger brother and steered him toward Bobby's truck. "You can sit up front."

"Thanks," said Adam, as he got into the passenger seat. Everyone got in and Bobby drove them off to his house so they could sleep and celebrate before they could do another job.

The next day...

"Good morning, sleepy head," said Brittany, smiling at her naked lover as she climbed onto him.

Yawning, Dean opened his eyes and grinned. "Well, isn't this a nice wake up call?"

Smirking, Brittany started kissing his bare chest. "Dean," she said in between kisses. "I've got - a morning - activity in mind - before - we shower. Want to?"

"Hell yeah!" he said, flipping her over to where he was on top. "You are talking about sex, right?"

"Of course," she said, giggling.

Thirty minutes later, the young couple found themselves panting beside each other, satisfied. "Dean," began Brittany. "I love you."

Dean froze in place and didn't move a muscle. He was shocked. Not a lot of women say that to him. And, though he hadn't admitted it up until now, he had been in love with Brittany for a very long time. He couldn't act on it because of, well, their job description. But now that everything's over with he wanted to get a jump start on a new life. He had his brothers, he had Bobby, and Cas but he knew he wanted a wife. And he was absolutely sure Brittany was the one for him.

"Dean?" she said, eyes glistening which made him come back to life. "Do you not love me?"

"No, baby, no, I do love you, I have for a very long time, I was just surprised, is all," Dean smiled gently at her. She brightened and kissed him, jamming her tongue into his throat. Dean grinned against her and kissed her back.

All of a sudden, Dean's cell phone rang. "Damn it," Dean growled, frustrated as they broke apart. "Please wait, while I get that." Pouting, Brittany nodded. Dean just chuckled.

In all his glory, he stood up and walked over to the dresser which held his phone. He picked it up and answered, "Hello?"

"Dean, it's Sam," said the voice of his little brother.

"What is it? I'm kind of in the middle of something," said Dean, irritated.

"I don't even wanna know. Anyway, Cas found some witch in Indiana causing trouble. Me, Bobby, and Adam were gonna go check it out. We were wondering if you wouldn't mind if we went without you. We know you probably just want to be with Brittany anyway, lover boy."

"Cut it out, Sammy. And no, it's fine. Brittany and I still have plenty of things to do. Oh and Sam..." Dean looked at Brittany for a second before walking to the bathroom. "I think I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Silence.

"Sammy?"

"I'm here. I was stunned for a second. My brother, Dean Winchester, is going to ask a girl to marry him. Amazing, isn't it?"

"Sammy," said Dean warningly though he was smiling.

"Congratulations, man, I hope you're happy. You deserve it, Dean. Both of you," said Sam, suddenly serious.

"Thanks, Sammy," Dean replied. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to go. I'm naked and we were just about to take showers."

"Ugh, Dean, too much information," Sam groaned.

Dean laughed and said, "Okay, bye, Sammy."

"Bye, Dean." Dean hung up and smiled. He was goin to ask her to marry him. Just after they got dressed though.

*Sam, Adam, Bobby*

Sam put his phone back in his pocket as he shivered. He couldn't get the mental image of his brother out of his head. He was going to kill him.

"So, what did Dean say, Sam?" Bobby interrupted his musings. Adam was standing next to Bobby waiting for the answer.

"He said he doesn't mind...he's, umm, a little busy with Brittany at the moment," said Sam, grimacing as he thought of what Dean said again.

Both Bobby and Adam shuddered at what he had implied about Dean and Brittany.

"He also said something else, but it's not for me to tell. Dean will tell you his surprise later," said Sam, smiling mischievously.

"Sam..." Bobby warned but then he shook his head. Nevermind, he didn't want to know.


	2. Wedding Surprise

Ch. 2: Wedding Surprise!

*2 days later*

Brittany and Dean had settled into a nice little apartment that he had bought for the both of them, just until they got enough money to buy a real house. She was currently staring at the beautiful engagement ring that rested on her finger. He'd asked her to marry him the day before when he took her out to a fancy restaurant for breakfast. It was so romantic, a dream come true. Dean was her dream come true. She sighed happily then.

"Something wrong, babe?" said Dean as he walked into their bedroom.

"No, handsome, just really happy," Brittany laughed, beaming at her fiance.

Dean smiled but then it faded after a second. "You know, the boys still haven't called me about what's going on up in Indiana. I hope nothing's wrong."

But before Brittany could comfort him, their doorbell rang and they looked at each other confused. Not a lot of people knew where they were. Just in case, Dean grabbed his gun from the beside table and walked slowly toward the door motioning for his girl to stay behind him.

"Coming," he said, loudly announcing his presence. He got up to the door and looked through the peep hole. He grinned when he saw who it was. Sighing in relief, he said, "It's just Bobby," and opened the door.

"Hey, Dean, Brittany," said Bobby, a serious look on his face.

That's when both of them noticed the two babies in Bobby's arms. Confused, the couple exchanged glances and looked back at Bobby. "Um...what exactly is going on?"

"Um, well," Bobby said nervously. "The witch got to Sam and Adam before I could stop her and well, she turned them into babies. I introduce Sam Winchester and Adam Milligan." He said this holding up the babies.

"What?" said Dean, his voice rising, his eyes widening. Brittany put a hand on his arm to comfort him.

"Is there any way to counter this spell or whatever the witch did to the boys?" asked Brittany calmly, giving her fiance a warning look. Dean took a deep breath and then waited anxiously for Bobby's answer.

"I'm afraid not, I'm sorry," said Bobby regretfully. "I scoured every source I could find. There's no way to turn them back."

"Well, what do we do then?" asked Dean, staring at his little brothers, shock still written on his face.

"We'll raise them, Dean, let them have a normal life for once," replied Brittany softly, cooing at the boys.

"Are you sure?" he said looking at his future wife. She nodded and Dean turend to Bobby. "Well, I guess, hand them over, Bobby. Thanks for bringing them here."

"No problem," said Bobby, handing Sam to Dean and Adam to Brittany. "Oh, before I go, Sam said something about a surprise of some sort you would've wanted to tell us. Did you do anything wrong, boy?"

Dean rolled his eyes and Brittany squealed with excitement, flaunting her ring in Bobby's face. His eyes widened and he grinned at Brittany, giving her hug of congratulations.

"Dean, you're telling me, you're getting married?!" said Bobby, incredulous.

"Yes, do you think the ring is lying to you?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Dean, don't be so rude," Brittany chastised her future husband.

"Sorry," said Dean, grinning sheepishly at his fiance.

"Whipped," Bobby coughed into his hand. Dean glared at him.

"What'd you say?" he said, whispering dangerously.

"Oh, Dean, get over it," said Brittany, exasperately boucing sleeping Adam in her arms. "He's just messing around and besides you can't fight him with Sam in your hands."

Defeated Dean stepped back and smiled apologetically at Bobby. Then Bobby smiled back and said, "I guess it's time for me to go. Call me if you need anything, anything at all. Have fun with the boys." He smirked and left after kissing each Winchester baby on the head.

*A Month Later*

Dean stood at the alter, grinning nervously, awaiting his lovely bride that was Brittany Cates soon to be Winchester. Castiel, the angel who had his groove back, was standing beside Dean as Best Man, since Sammy couldn't be there to stand in that place. Five-year-old Jeff Chandler, her uncle Matthew's son, was the ringbarer.

Brittany's maid of honor would've been her sister, but she had died from a demon attack where most of her family had died including her mother and father. In HER place, stood Lilith, the demon who had stood by their side ever since Lucifer had risen. She was her best friend! Brittany's cousins Katie, Carlee, and Karlie would be her bridesmaids to her brideness. The flower girl who was coming down the isle right now was Baylee, Karlie Martinez's little sister and another one of Brittany's second cousins.

Her preacher, Kurt Moffitt, was to be the preacher for their wedding but he was worried for his wife who was pregnant with their fourth child. Their three other kids sit beside her waiting for the wedding to start.

Payton, Karlie's brother and Josh Chandler, one of Brittany's closest cousins and son of Randy Chandler, were standing next to Castiel as groosmen for Dean. Bobby was also a groomsmen for Dean who Dean felt was a substitue father for him. Her uncle Matthew Chandler would be walking Brittany down the isle since her own father couldn't be here.

"Are you ready, Brittany?" he called out to his niece on the other side of the door.

She sighed and opened the door to let her uncle take her arm. "As ready as I'll ever be, besides I'm marrying the man of my dreams today! I've never been better!" Except for the nausesousness she was feeling in the pit of her stomach. Ugh. She's been feeling like that for weeks, and she hadn't told Dean yet but she would surprise him.

"All right," he said, smiling softly at her. "But before we go out there I'd like to say something."

"Okay," she said, suddenly curious.

She was shocked to see the tears in her uncle's eyes. "Look, I know your dad couldn't be here today to see you being given away. I just wanted to say I'm sorry and I'm glad that I get to give you away and I'm glad you chose me to do it. I know that we're close in age, but that doesn't matter you're still my niece and it's hard to see you go to another man because we don't know how you'll fare."

Brittany started to cry but gained control of her tears immediately because she was NOT wearing water-proof mascara. "Oh, Uncle Matthew, that's beautiful and I'm glad you're giving me away. Look, I know you're trusting that I'll be safe with Dean for the rest of my life and I promise you that I WILL be safe and he WILL take care of me. You and the rest of my family have taken care of me most of my life and it's time for me to go out on my own. To try new things and to have a family. I love you, Uncle Matt."

They hugged then and started to walk toward the aisle. Taking a deep breath, Brittany and Matthew settled themselves behind the bridesmaids and the groomsmen. Any minute now Brittany would be getting married to the man waiting for her up there as the bridesmaids and groomsmen trickled into the main building.

"Ready, Britt, it's your turn," Matthew announced a second after the last couple went in.

About thirty minutes later, Kurt said to the room, "And I now pronounce for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Dean Winchester!"

Everybody started clapping and Kurt then said, "You may now -"

But before he was finishing speaking Dean was already kissing his bride, dipping her as he was doing so.

"-continue kissing your bride," Kurt smiled, shaking his head. The congregation laughed, choking up with tears.

Five minutes later Dean was still kissing her. "Um, Dean," said Matthew, coughing and looking at his nephew-in-law sternly.

They broke apart with Dean smirking sheepishly and Brittany blushing. "Sorry, Mr. Chandler, got a bit carried away, I guess."

"Please don't call me that, it makes me feel old," said Matthew making his pregnant wife, Brittney, laugh. "Call me Matthew."

"Umm, everybody," said Brittany nervously. "I've got something to say before we got to the reception."

Everyone looked at her, the blushing bride, in confusion. This was a surprise, even Dean looked surprised.

"Dean..." she began, looking at him. "Um, We're going to need a lot more room after we get back from our honeymoon."

"Um, why?"

"Dean," she laughed. "I'm pregnant!"

Everybody gasped and Dean went bug-eyed, mouth opening. "What?"

"You heard me, now everyone to the reception before Dean and I have to leave!"

*Later*

"Bye, Brittany, Dean," said Bobby, hugging the both of them before they got into the limo. "Congratulations on the baby!"

"Thanks, Bobby, we'll see you in two weeks," grinned the now married woman.

"Alright, Bobby, give me my wife back so we can go on our honeymoon!" said Dean, grabbing Brittany's hand. When he said 'honeymoon' his eyes lit up with excitement.

"Have fun!" Bobby waved and backed away as the couple made their way outside and to the limo. Everyone cheered and laughed as they threw rice at the married couple. Brittany couldn't stop grinning.


	3. Their Return

Ch. 3: Their Return

Brittany Winchester groaned as she tried to get out of bed with her seven month pregnant belly weighing her down. One-year-old Sam was crying out for her from his and Adam's nursery.

"Mama!" he cried again for the third time.

"I'm coming, sweetie," she called, sweat beading on her forehead.

Her husband rolled over in their bed and he looked at her bleary eyed. "Are you sure you don't want me to get him?"

"I'm sure, honey, go back to sleep. I've got him," she whispered, kissing Dean on the forehead. He flopped back on his side and he was snoring again within seconds. Brittany shook her head and laughed.

She then waddled over to the room next to theirs. The first thing she noticed was Sam clinging to the crib for dear life with tears running down his face.

"Aww, baby, what's the matter? Did you have a bad dream?" she asked softly, picking up her baby.

Sammy nodded and she hugged him tightly. "It'll be okay. You want to sleep with me and Dean?"

Her baby nodded again and she kissed his forehead before checking on Adam and bringing Sam to her and Dean's room. Dean woke for a second and looked at her, "Another nightmare?"

Brittany nodded and her husband scooted over to make room for his baby brother. She gently set Sammy next to Dean and then climbed in her self, making sure Sam was set to go to sleep. He was asleep within seconds. She yawned and wrapped her arm around little Sam as Dean was copying her movement. The family fell asleep like that, snuggled together and comfortable.

The next morning Brittany woke to the spots next to her empty of her husband and surrogate son. She began to panic and got out of bed as quickly as she could. She rushed to the nursery and found that Adam wasn't in his crib either. "Dean?" she called out. "Sam? Adam?"

"We're in here!" she heard his familiar voice call out from the kitchen. Sighing in relief, she waddled quickly over to her family and smiled when she saw Dean cooking. Sam and Adam were both in their high chairs eating thier breakfasts.

"Thank God, you scared me!" she said walking up to her husband and smacking him on the arm.

"Sorry," he said, turning to give her a kiss on the lips. "Ewwy," was heard from Sam and the soon-to-be-parents chuckled.

Suddeny there came a knock on the door and Brittany exchanged confused looks with Dean. "Probably just Bobby," she said. "I'll get it. He's always coming to check up on us."

While she waddling slowly toward the door with Dean's concerned eyes boring into her back, the person knocked again. "I'm coming!" she yelled, announcing her presence.

"Hey, Bo -" she started to say as she opened the door, but stopped when she saw who it was. John and Mary Winchester stood there, holding hands, and smiling.

"Um, Bobby said you and Dean would be here," John started to say. Bobby stepped in front of them.

"I did every test, Brittany, don't give me that look," explained Bobby. "I don't know how but they're them."

Brittany continued to stare, but shook out of it after a minute of silence. "Oh, please, come in."

She hurried them in and shut the door behind her. "Boy, I wish I wasn't so fat, I feel like a duck!" Brittany complained as she led them all to the couch.

Mary chuckled and said, "I know how you feel. So where's Dean?"

Feeling weird talking to her mother-in-law, she said, "He's in the kitchen. Bobby do you mind going to get him? I'm exhausted already."

He grinned and nodded, first helping his surrogate daughter to a chair next to the couch. Then he left for the kitchen.

"So, Brittany, Dean's the father right?" John asked, grinning at his daughter-in-law.

"Yeah," she beamed, thinking of her husband. "We got married a few months ago."

Mary's eyes filled up with tears. "Congratulations, dear!"

John smiled at his wife and said, "You don't even who she is, do you?"

Mary shook her head and John introduced his wife to his daughter-in-law. "I took her in when her parents and siblings were killed," he explained. That's when Dean and Bobby re-entered the living room each holding a youngster.

"Dean," said Mary softly, taking in her grown-up son. Dean froze for a second staring at his parents.

"Mom," he whispered. "Dad. Is it really you?" They both nodded and he handed Sam off to Bobby as he went to hug his parents.

"So, Dean," said John. "Who are those babies? And where's Sam?"

"Uh..." Dean said nervously, rubbing his neck. "That _is_ Sam, the older one that is and the other one is Adam. Something went wrong on a hunt months ago and well, the witch they were hunting turned them into babies. Brittany and I have been taking care of them ever since."

John and Mary were shocked into silence. "Well.." said John. "Thank you for taking care of your brothers for me, Dean. I'm proud of you. You're going to be a dad yourself pretty soon it looks like."

"Thanks, Dad," he said, taking the boys from Bobby and handing them to his parents.

"By the way, is your baby going to be a boy or a girl?" Mary asked, looking inquisitively at her son and daughter-in-law.

Brittany spoke first and said, "It's going to be a girl!" She was smiling brightly and Dean grinned at her, knowning she had always wanted a girl of her own.

Mary squealed happily and got up to hug Dean and Brittany with little Sam in her arms. "What are you going to name her, as the first Winchester girl?"

"Well," said Dean. "We're planning on naming her Wendolyn Mary Winchester. Wendolyn after Brittany's late sister, Wendy, and Mary after you, of course."

Mary's eyes filled with tears and she said, "That's a beautiful name but you didn't have to name her after me."

"Of course we didn't have to, but we wanted to," said Dean, smiling at his mother.

"Dean, do you mind if we take Adam and Sam to raise for ourselves," asked John, looking at his son for an answer. Mary waited patiently also.

"Of course," said Dean. "You can also stay here until you can buy your old place back."

"You sure, Dean? We don't want to take up space," Mary said softly.

"No, no, you wouldn't be taking up space, Mrs. Winchester," said Brittany respectfully and then she chuckled. "I could use some help with this baby stuff, anyway."

Mary chuckled and said, "Of course I'll help and call me Mary. You're family after all."

Brittany blushed and Dean laughed hugging his wife.


	4. It's a Girl

Ch. 4: It's a Girl!

*2 months later*

Nine months along, the heavily pregnant Brittany was constantly in bed as the doctor had put her on bed rest. She hated it because she had to pee every five seconds and she could never get comfortable. Her back hurt all the time and felt fat! It wasn't any different today except for the fact that she was having pains and it hurt like hell!

As she went to get up to pee for like the millionth time she suddenly felt liquid going down her legs. She looked down and noticed water pooling at her feet. Uh oh! She grabbed for the phone as a very painful contraction hit her. Her husband was at work, and as an FBI agent he worked all hours of the day, but her mother-in-law, Mary was at her home which was next door. John was visiting with Bobby as he was off today, he was a cop. She dialed their number as she held onto her stomach in agony. Mary picked up after the first two rings. "Hello?" she said.

"Mary, it's Brittany. My water broke, I think I'm in labor!" Brittany said through gritted teeth as another contraction hit her. "AAAH, it hurts! Please hurry!"

"I'm coming!" she said, hanging up the phone. Mary was there within minutes with her car keys and her cell phone. "Come on, sweetheart, can you make it to the car?"

"Yeah, I think so," her daughter-in-law winced as another contraction hit her. They rushed out to John and Mary's family vehicle and took off. On the way Mary called Bobby's house.

"Hello?"

"Bobby, it's Mary!" she said urgently. "Brittany's in labor, i'm taking her to the hospital. Tell John and I'll try to get a hold of Dean. And if I can't I'll call you back, okay?"

"Of course!" he replied and she said goodbye, hanging up.

Mary and Brittany made it to the hospital ten minutes later. Brittany doubled over in pain as one more contraction washed over her. Her mother-in-law yelled for help and Brittany was rushed away in a wheelchair.

Pacing around the waiting room in worry, Mary took out her cell phone again and dialed Dean's number. "Hello?"

"Dean! Oh, thank God, I was afraid I wouldn't be able to reach you!"

"Mom? Is everything okay? They were just about to let me off for the day..."

"It's Brittany, she's in labor! You need to get the hospital fast unless you don't want to see your daughter being born!" Mary said urgently being just a little bit sarcastic.

"I'm on my way!" and he hung up. Mary continued to pace after her son hung up and then decided to go ask for Brittany's whereabouts.

"She's getting prepared, but it'll be a fare few hours before she actually starts having the baby," the nurse explain to her. "You may visit with her until then. May I ask where the father is and if she has parents coming?"

"Thank you very much," Mary replied. "Her husband, my son, is on his way and her parents are dead. My husband, John, took her in when she was young after her parents died."

"Okay, this way, Mrs. Winchester," said the nurse leading her down the hall. They stopped when they came to the preparation room her daughter-in-law was in. "If you need anything give me a call."

Not ten minutes later, John had arrived with an 'Oh my god' look on his face. "How is she?" he panted, having ran down the hallway. Brittany groaned from the bed.

"In pain," the mother-to-be struggled to say through clenched teeth. Boy, she hated these contractions!

"I'm sorry, honey," he said, grabbing a hold of her hand.

"Where's Dean?" she asked looking around the room for the father of her baby.

"He's on his way, sweetheart," Mary said softly, brushing the hair off Brittany's forehead.

Speak of the devil (or ex-angel vessel), Dean Winchester just ran into the room. Eyes widening at the sight of his wife he rushed over to her taking her hand. "Oh my God! How are you doing, baby?"

"Fine, except for the fact that I'm having extreme pains every five seconds and I'm about to have A HUMAN BABY COME OUT OF MY LOINS!" Brittany snapped, glaring at her husband as another painful contraction hit her and this time she screamed. "My God, she's coming early!"

*Three Hours Later*

A wailing cry filled the delivery room as the mother collapsed against the bed, exhausted from pushing her daughter out of her. Her baby was being cleaned by the doctors and her family was looking at the baby Winchester in awe. Dean looked at Brittany and grinned. "We have a daughter!" he said excitedly.

The new mother chuckled weakly and said, "Very good, Dean. Yes, we do..."

Dean smiled as the doctor said, "Well, Mr. and Mrs. Winchester, congrationals, it's a girl!" Then he handed their daughter to Brittany and she cried as she looked down at Wendolyn, seeing a little bit of her sister in her daughter, but mostly Dean.

"Welcome to the world, Wendolyn Mary Winchester," Dean said softly to his new daughter, kissing her on the forehead.

*A Year Later*

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, dear Wendy," all the Winchesters, Bobby, and Wendy's other family sang to the Brittany and Dean's one-year-old. Two-year-old Sam was singing cutely and one-and-a-half Adam was clapping along, smiling goofily. "Happy Birthday to you!"

"Come on, Roo, let's blow this candle out together," Brittany said, holding her daughter closer to the cake and smiling sadly as she used the nickname her sister used to be called. Dean was grinning proudly at his daughter and wife. They were both very beautiful in his eyes and his daughter was growing up so fast. It seemed only yesterday that Wendy Winchester was born. "Ready, set..." Then pretending her daughter was too, she blew out the candle and everyone started clapping. Brittany handed her birthday girl off to her father so she could hand out cake and icecream.

"Mom?" Brittany spotted her six month pregnant mother-in-law chasing little Sam around the yard, stopping every few seconds to catch her breath. "You should be sitting. Here, let me get you some cake and something to drink. Dad, you should be watching your wife!"

John Winchester smiled sheepishly and ran to help his wife to a chair. "Mary, you know better!"

Brittany shook her head as she got her mother-in-law some cake and iced tea. "Here you go, Mom!" she said, giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, sweetheart!" and then Brittany siddled over to her husband who had beed feeding their daughter some cake.

"Life's good, don't you think?" she sighed slipping an arm around Dean's waist and smiling at her wonderful daughter.

"Definitely and it'll be more hectic with more miniature Winchesters running around, what with Mom having twins," Dean shook his head, smiling around at his family and the addition of Brittany's family.

Brittany grinned and said, while putting a hand to her stomach, "Well, then you might not like the miniature Winchester that's waiting to meet his Daddy..." She trailed, waiting for him to catch.

"You're pregnant again?" he yelped, nearly dropping Wendy. He grinned goofily and then he did a double take at his wife. "Wait, did you say he? We're having a son?"

Brittany laughed and winked at the love of her life as she went to mingle with her family. Dean just stared after her, slack-jawed and eyes wide. Wendy giggled at her father and gurgled, trying to get his attention. Little Sam had just tackled Little Adam on the ground and their father, John, was trying to pull them apart. Both Brittany and Mary were laughing at the scene, arms around the other. And both their families just looked on in amusement.

THE END


End file.
